


Event

by tcarroll_12



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Alec Hardy, Romance, Sappy, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcarroll_12/pseuds/tcarroll_12
Summary: The Thing finally happens between Ellie and Alec. (I dont know what else to say without spoiling!)
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller & Tom Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Daisy Hardy & Ellie Miller, Daisy Hardy/Tom Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“Do we need to run through the plan again, Miller?” Hardy asked for the fiftieth time, grabbing his car keys off her counter and his black duffel bag from the chair. 

Miller rolled her eyes at his darting figure. “No, you knob. Do we need to run through it again for you?” 

“Nope.” But his evident agitation belied his words. He took a deep breath and headed for the front door, giving Fred a quick pat on the head as he passed by. “Five minutes, Miller,” he said in a warning tone, as a goodbye. “This meetin’ can’t run over.”

“Hardy, for the love of God, please get out before I throw a kitchen knife at you!!”

At that, the inspector disappeared outside; moments later Ellie heard his black SUV roar to life, and he was gone. 

“Uncle Alec scared?” asked Fred timidly, holding his arms up to his mum. She laughed at his observation skills and picked him up as Tom came into the kitchen. “Yes he is, the silly man,” she said and kissed the tot on the head. “Tom, you’re ready to go?” She looked him over with a critical eye but for once could not find something to correct. “Well done, you. The Latimers are on their way now, they’re picking up Daisy and then they’ll be here.” 

Tom smiled before he could stop himself, both at the pending event and the thought of seeing Daisy. He'd thought she was cute as soon as he saw her, then nervous to the point of foolishness upon discovering she was none other than _DI Hardy’s_ daughter. But over the months they’d grown rather close, he relieved to find she was nothing like her laconic father and she relieved to find he wasn’t a vapid jock or conceited knob like the majority of the boys at school. It helped a great deal that their parents spent so much time together also, and soon it was evident to everyone except their perpetually preoccupied parents that they were unofficially dating. 

Ellie gave Hardy a minute or two more of a head start, then bid her boys goodbye as well. “Fred, best behavior today, right? It’s a very important day for mum.” 

“Yah,” Fred agreed, nibbling on his hand. 

Tom gathered his courage just as she was walking out. “Mum…”

“Yes, Tom?”

He shuffled his feet awkwardly, hesitated. 

“I’m happy for you.” He meant it, too. “And for him.” 

Ellie beamed at him, the words cascading rays of warmth through her soul. “Thank you, Tom.” For a moment they just stood and looked at each other from opposite sides of the threshold, until finally she broke gazes and turned to her car. “Right then, I’ll see you at ten then.”

O. O. O.

Ellie passed the Latimers as they turned into her lane, but otherwise the drive to the station was just like normal.

Except it completely wasn’t normal at all. She parked, took a few seconds to reign her emotions in, then entered the building and headed upstairs for the Saturday morning brief. 

As planned (and per usual anyway), DI Hardy was already there. He was outside his office, but as his attention was on his mobile, he didn’t notice Miller come in. Not even the sound of her keys clacking against her desk broke his concentration.  
Miller frowned. Perhaps he'd received an update on forensics or CCTV.

Or something was wrong with their carefully-laid plan.

Just as she was about to say something, however, he pocketed the mobile and looked around the room, removing his glasses as he did so. He caught Miller’s eye, looked at his watch and back at her with an eyebrow raised, then started the brief. Actions were given, updates logged, and next week’s plans were laid out, just like any other brief. 

“Ah, before I forget,” Hardy concluded, taking a deep breath, “DS Miller and I are on special assignment from the chief super on the Hardison case. We’ll be available by mobile, but physically not until Monday. Any emergencies will be routed directly to CS Jenkinson. Is that clear?”

The officers assented and Hardy ended the brief. Miller had to bite her cheek from grinning at Hardy's predictability, knowing exactly what he’d do next: he turned in the office just quick enough to grab his coat and turn the lights off, then yelled her name in his thick brogue as he strode past the kitchenette and out to the hallway. Refraining from so much as a smile, she followed her superior downstairs and out into the car park.

“I think that went rather well, sir,” she said cheerily, catching up to his long strides. Hardy grunted in response, not even looking at her, but as she could practically cut the tension roiling off his person with a knife, she forgave him easily. This would, after all, be a far more difficult afternoon for him than her. Not to say it would be easy for her anyway, especially considering the location they were headed to, but she at least was comfortable with emotions, whereas Hardy kept his firmly locked down beneath a steel frame of impatience and stern confidence.

“Right then. See you in a bit!” she called out as they entered their respective cars. Despite her cheery front, she couldn’t help feeling a chill as the plan drew closer to fruition. The courthouse contained a dearth of positive memories, and it was hard work to remind herself just why they were meeting _there,_ of all places. More than once on the way she reconsidered, but it was too late to back out now. Hardy wasn’t backing down either, for the moment; they’d pretty much kept an even pace with each other on the motorway.

Luckily the drive was uneventful, aside from the nerves in her stomach that were slowly but relentlessly growing more and more knotted by the minute. The Latimers and kids arrived a few minutes after her and Hardy; Paul Coates and Maggie Radcliffe pulled up shortly thereafter. Everyone automatically coalesced behind Hardy and Miller, Daisy squeezing her father’s hand in silence before falling back to stand with the rest of the party.

Suddenly, despite her knotted stomach, Ellie was struck with boldness. She took two steps forward; Hardy and the rest, noting the change in her behavior, hung back to let her have whatever moment she needed, the various family members standing in support of each other as everyone remembered the life-changing events that had occurred here only five years ago. It felt like a lifetime ago and also just like yesterday.

Ellie took a deep breath and stared the building down with the same icy glare she gave to suspects being interviewed in CID. “Joe Miller,” she said, loudly enough for the others to hear,

“Today, you lose. When we last saw this building it was because of you. Because you tore our lives apart. Today, we reclaim it for ourselves. For everyone involved. Today, _we win.”_

Everyone paused, stunned and impressed by the impromptu speech. Alec Hardy found himself swallowing thickly and stepping up to Miller, further surprising everyone by taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. “Nicely said, Miller,” he whispered so only she could hear. He hefted his duffel bag up over his shoulder, and together the party, led by Hardy and Miller, moved forward and entered the Wessex Crown Courthouse.

“Dad!” Daisy hissed as Hardy approached the scanner and dropped his bag in the box to be inspected. He stared at her confused as, quick as lightning, Daisy whipped around him, swiped his badge holder, and held up the second card slot to the guard. “You have a _pacemaker,_ remember?”

Hardy’s heart dropped. “Ach, I forgot,” he muttered, catching Ellie, already through, out of the corner of his eye. _Aye, that would have been just perfect,_ he thought, chagrined, as he stepped off to the side to be examined per pacemaker procedure. “Thanks, Daiz.”

Once Daisy was through she turned to Tom with a devious grin on her face. “That’s £5 you owe me now,” she said gleefully as Tom groaned. Hardy sheepishly approached a cross Ellie, standing off to the side with her arms folded. She shook her head as he came up. “You absolute unit,” she sighed. “Trying to get out of this?”

Hardy’s jaw dropped before he realized she was taking the piss. “No, ah'm not!” he said indignantly. “Cut me some slack, Miller! That’s the first scanner I’ve seen since the procedure. Not like my brain’s all here, anyway.” He raked a hand through his hair and readjusted the bag on his shoulder. “What’s in there, anyway?” asked Miller.

“Wait and see,” Hardy said shortly, turning round to assess the group. “All through?”

Time seemed to slow down in that moment as he looked, truly looked, at everyone gathered in the lobby.

Daisy, obviously, dark blonde hair twisted in an elegant updo, sporting a flowery dress with a modest cut.

Tom and wiggly Fred, smartly dressed. Tom’s hair was neatly combed, but Fred’s curls, toddler that he was, stood out wildly in all directions.

Mark and Beth Latimer, solid and reliable. Chloe and Lizzie, both glowing. Even Nige Carter, bright eyes and bald head shining above a smartly cut suit, a departure from his standard casual style.

Maggie Radcliffe, looking resplendent in a well-tailored suit, no notepad or microphone in sight. Hardy was reluctant to have her in attendance due to her profession and the pressing need to keep the occasion as private as possible, but Ellie gently persisted, and here she was.

Hardy's gaze landed lastly, not without a twinge of nervousness, on the reverend. He forced himself to meet Paul's eyes, not sure what he was expecting, but found only approval and support in the reverend’s green gaze. For some reason, this last fact brought a lump to Hardy’s throat, and he didn’t know why until he remembered what a complete arse he had been to Paul. Despite his nerves, Hardy forced as much gratitude as he could into his gaze. Paul nodded almost imperceptibly in response.

They were all there for Miller.

For him.

Hardy took a deep breath, heart pounding, and nodded at Miller. “Guess this is actually happening then, eh?”

“Come on.”

Together the group walked to the specified room. Upon arrival Hardy excused himself to the loo down the hall as everyone else filed in. Miller stared at him questioningly; he lifted the duffel bag in response, raising his eyebrows back at her, and disappeared into the loo. She stared at the empty space for a moment, then headed in and to the front of the room to wait for him.

He came back a mere three minutes later—to Ellie it felt like three eternities—but when he did return, everyone’s jaws dropped, including hers.

There was Alec Hardy, a full-blooded Scotsman on display, as he stood at the doorway dressed in no less than full Scottish kilt regalia, down to the sporran and sgian dubh.

Somehow, being dressed in his kilt bestowed a sense of courage on his harried soul; Hardy took the long walk up to the front to stand beside a gaping Miller.

“What—you—” she sputtered. “ _That's_ what was in the duffel bag?”

Hardy raised an eyebrow. “I’m Scottish, woman,” he retorted, albeit without much heat. “What did you expect?” He turned to the beaming Registrar, none other than Jocelyn Knight. “Let’s get this ceilidh on, then.”

Due to Hardy’s heart condition, Jocelyn had met with Hardy, Miller, and Mark and Beth Latimer, whom the couple had chosen to be the witnesses, to do the pre-preparation paperwork the day before, so as to make the actual ceremony as short as possible. As it was, during the introduction, Hardy prayed fervently his pacemaker wouldn’t have to fire. Daisy, sitting in the very first chair, had his phone on her lap, prepared if the monitoring app chirped more than once.

“If any person present bears knowledge of any lawful impediment to this marriage, please declare it now.”

Hardy’s stomach twisted, but he kept his face clear of emotion. _If anyone says a single syllable…_

“Right,” Jocelyn said after a few moments of tense silence. She turned to the inspector first. “Are you, Alec Hardy, lawfully free to marry Eleanor Miller?”

Deep breath. “I am.”

“Are you, Eleanor Miller, lawfully free to marry Alec Hardy?”  
Ellie glanced at the inspector's pale face, unable to keep the smallest smile from flashing across her face. “I am.” _Screw you, Joe Miller. You’re dead to me._

Jocelyn nodded to Hardy. The inspector’s mouth suddenly went dry as a desert, heart starting to thunder in his ears. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was doing the right thing, but still, emotions and everything. He glanced meaningfully at Daisy, at the phone in her lap, but she just shrugged. Nothing yet.

He turned to face Miller, quirked the side of his mouth. “Can I close my eyes?” he asked quietly, pleading.

Ellie grinned back at him, making his stomach flip. She raised her eyebrows, took his skinny, clammy hands in her warm ones. “You can do this,” she offered. Hardy wrinkled his nose at the platitude, just like Miller thought he would.

 _Hell with it,_ Hardy thought. _It’s now or never._

He took a deep breath.

“I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Alec Hardy, take you, Ellie Miller…” he swallowed, but made himself continue, “to be my lawful wife.”

Ellie beamed at him, well proud. _Well done,_ she mouthed. “I also call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Ellie Miller, take you, Alec Hardy, to be my lawful wedded husband.”

Fred squealed just then, breaking the silence and Hardy’s tension. Tom shushed him as quickly as possible, but Hardy was secretly grateful. _Good old Fred,_ he thought.

Daisy stood up then, fishing the ring box and two additional small containers from her purse. The rings Hardy recognized, but the other cup-like containers he did not. Daisy handed the darker container to her father with a knowing smile, and the lighter one to Ellie, holding on to the rings herself.

Hardy turned back to the small table, where Jocelyn had placed, of all things, a white porcelain espresso cup. Ellie uncapped her container and motioned to him to do the same. He opened his, and to his surprise the heavenly scent of espresso wafted up to meet him.

“These two cups,” said Jocelyn, “represent two individual people. This single cup on the table represents the joining of two into one.” She gestured to the white cup and motioned for the couple to pour the contents of their containers into it.

“Did I get the espresso because I’m dark and bitter?” Hardy quipped.

“You’ll never know, will you?” Ellie teased back.

Hardy quirked his mouth at her, and in unison they emptied their containers into the single cup. Despite his difficulties with feelings, Hardy found this particular part interesting and… sweet, he realized. Certainly much easier to handle than soppy clichéd words, which, thanks to his line of work and issues with relationships in the past, always seemed empty, easy to manipulate, easy to discard and disregard.

They set the cups aside; Jocelyn swirled the white cup so Hardy’s espresso combined with Ellie’s milk, the inspector watching the swirling liquid with much interest. Finally Jocelyn looked at Daisy, who deposited one wedding band into each person’s hand: Hardy's black carbon fibre ring into Ellie’s palm, while Hardy received Ellie’s titanium band. Jocelyn gave them instructions then: while one person drank from the single white cup, the other would place the band on their finger.

Hardy had to drink first. He picked up the unassuming cup, raised an eyebrow, and stared at Miller over the rim, extending his left hand to her. “If I get liquid on this shirt…” he started.

Miller snorted. “It’ll be your own fault. Just shush and drink.”

For something so simple, Hardy found it oddly profound. The liquid swirled on his tongue, perfectly balanced to his surprise. _Just the way Miller and I are perfectly balanced for each other,_ he suddenly thought. The realization almost made him choke on it, as the whole realness of the thing came crashing down on him like a sack of bricks. _We_ are _perfect for each other. Bloody hell. This is a thing and it’s really happening._ He passed the cup to her, suddenly seeing her in a new light in a way he couldn’t explain if his life depended on it.

When Hardy had slipped the band on Ellie’s finger and she replaced the now-empty cup on the table, Jocelyn smiled, joined their hands together, and declared, “Alec Hardy, Ellie Miller, you have both made the declarations prescribed by law and have made a solemn and binding contract in the presence of your witnesses here today. It therefore gives me great pleasure to declare you now _legally married.”_

The room erupted in cheers and applause.

Alec looked at Ellie, shock settling in. They had really done it.  
Then he remembered what was supposed to come next. “Ah—wait—we aren’t kissing… in front of everyone, are we?!”

Ellie grinned deviously and raked not one but both of her hands through Alec’s hair, his favorite way to be touched. He was powerless against it just as she expected, and he practically melted into her arms. “Oh, Miller, you _cheater,”_ he murmured, before pressing his lips into hers. His hands briefly touched her cheeks, and then moved around her waist as they stepped into one another’s space. No one else existed in that moment, just Miller and Hardy. Alec and Ellie.


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little discussion in the car, and a surprise for them both at the coffee shop.

Much to Ellie’s unspoken delight, Hardy decided to stay in his kilt regalia until they went home after the coffee rendezvous. Mark and Beth had gone ahead, and after checking the back of his car in case some knobhead had decided to attach tin cans to the boot, Hardy and Miller followed suit. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Miller asked of her new husband, whose face was almost as pale as his shirt. 

Hardy’s hands tightened on the wheel, as did the scowl on his face. “I’m _fine,”_ he muttered, in a voice he hoped brooked no argument. In reality he was a bloody right mess, even though the most stressful part of the day had actually passed. He’d held it together just enough during the paperwork, certain only Ellie could tell something was wrong, but as soon as his last signature was in place he excused himself and made a beeline for the loo he’d changed in before the ceremony. He had just enough time to slam the stall door and lock it before his stomach convulsed harder than he could hold it back, and he expelled a mixture of bile, espresso and tea into the bowl.   
Luckily as soon as his stomach was emptied, the nausea passed, and he was able to leave the confines of the stall and wash his hands and face. He left just in time to see Beth and Mark leave; they waved to each other and Hardy went back into the room with Ellie and Jocelyn, who were packing up. Miller raised her eyebrows, but before she could say anything, Hardy shook his head, feeling weariness settle on his features. “Don’t ask.”

Luckily she hadn’t pressed the issue then, but now that they were alone, she couldn’t help but pry. “Not regretting anything, are you?”

She regretted those words as soon as they were out of her mouth. The sudden shift in Hardy’s attitude would have shocked anyone else who didn’t know him so well. 

_“For God’s sake!”_ he roared, face contorting in wounded rage. “You bloody well know I don’t—”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that!” Ellie’s apology tumbled out in a harried rush to placate the Scotsman. But to her surprise, the anger vanished almost as quickly as it had erupted; Hardy swallowed thickly and pulled off the motorway onto the shoulder. Once parked he ran a hand down his face and sighed deeply, making Ellie cringe. Great job, El, she berated herself silently, biting down on her lip. 

“No, I don’t regret anything, Miller,” Hardy said quietly after a long moment. “It’s just… human emotions I don’t know what to do with. I don’t understand 'em.” He took a deep breath, seemed to consider saying something, then let it out anyway. “Ta be honest, there’s still a part of me that’s confused and hurt over Tess, being rejected twice now and all, and…” He waved his hand vaguely in the air. “And this whole feelin’ like what the hell have I got masel' _into_ , right, even though a know right well it was the right thing, an’…” He rubbed his face vigorously and groaned. “A jus’ wanna get everythin’ back to normal again, get settled back into work, like. Not to… forget what happened today, like, but…” His ramblings finally faltered and he seemed to sink into the seat as if he wanted it to open up and swallow him whole. He sighed again and dropped his hands on his legs, looking for all the world like a confused little boy. 

Carefully reigning in her joy at his unabashed openness—though quite frankly she wanted to throw her arms around him—she took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. “I know exactly what you mean, actually,” she offered gently.

He turned his head to look at her forlornly. 

“I’m a little more comfortable with my emotions, but I do understand,” she continued, allowing herself to smile at him. “I mean honestly, who would have thought? I bet you would have punched anyone who told you in five years you’d be marrying your own DS.”

That got a sly albeit brief grin out of him. “Aye, a right Glasgow kiss.” 

She laughed. “I can’t say that I’d punch someone, because five years ago I had no idea that my husband was a pedophile. And that my new husband would be the annoying knob who stole my job—”

“Och, _enough_ about the job!” Hardy declared, pulling his hand away. Ellie laughed, and despite the jab, Hardy laughed as well, and after a few minutes he pulled back onto the road. 

“You annoyed me so much in the beginning,” she said with a shake of her head. “And you bloody well still do,” she added before he could say anything. He just laughed again. “You wanna have a go at me, take a number and get in line,” he quipped with a wink. 

Miller smiled broadly now at him, taking his hand back. 

“Suppose I won’t,” she teased. “Who’s gonna have your scrawny back if not me?”

Hardy snorted and pulled into the coffee shop park. “Ma bloody daughter, that’s who,” he said with a grin. “You forget about her?” He turned the engine off and looked at Miller directly. “And don’t think that jab about ma back bein' _scrawny_ escaped my attention.” 

“Sorry, should I have said hairy?” 

_“Millahr!”_

The newlyweds were well into debate about Hardy’s picky diet when he opened the door for her—

And abruptly stopped. 

The small wedding party was waiting for them… 

Along with the entirety of Broadchurch CID.

The blood drained from Hardy’s frozen face. _This was supposed to be a secret… and am in me_ kilt _of all things…_ He’d never hear the end of it, he knew that. They’d probably stand around his bloody grave after he died of embarrassment and talk about it.

His deer-in-the-headlights gaze landed on CS Jenkinson, who couldn’t keep herself from laughing at his expression. 

“What the hell,” he finally managed, in the smallest voice Ellie had ever heard from him. She snickered. “You’re here… does that mean I can sanction everyone present with your approval?”

Jenkinson laughed. “Absolutely not.” She stood and approached the couple. “Do you really think I’d let you get away with not telling anyone about this?” 

Hardy could only make a sad little noise somewhere along the lines of “I wish you would have”. 

“Alec,” she tsked. “If it was any other of my officers, I wouldn’t really care. But the DI and DS? _Especially_ you two?? Come on!” To Ellie's delight, Jenkinson handed the mortified inspector a shop gift card. “Orders on me,” she said. “Congratulations, you two.” 

The shop exploded into cheers and applause. Miller wrapped her arm around Hardy's waist and pulled him toward the counter. He recovered just enough to whisper to her, “I’m never going to hear the end of this, you know that. I think I definitely might need you to have my scrawny back.” 

Ellie squeezed his hand and smiled at him. “Always,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bloody well don' care if its unlawful for the superior to marry their subordinate iss called FICTION not reality :) #fightme #notreallyimscrawnytoo  
> Also stay safe out there <3

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually do research for the registrar's words, but I hate writing sappy stuff (and let's be honest Hardy hates sappy crap too) so I skipped the vows. :) #fightme #butnotreallypls


End file.
